Team Destiny
by dee1600
Summary: Cagalli struggles to become one of the elite members of Team Destiny. But in so doing, her best friend becomes her worst foe.
1. Characters of the Story

Team Destiny

By dee1600

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny. This is inspired from a Japanese drama I watched entitled "Women's Volleyball Team No. 1". Some actual scenes from the drama might be patterned here.

Summary: Cagalli struggles to become one of the elite members of Team Destiny. But in so doing, her best friend becomes her worst foe.

Characters in the story:

Cagalli Yula Attha: the spirited, optimistic heroine of our story. She has no knowledge of who her parents are. Her only guardian is Kisaka.

(Age: 16, Height: 162 cm)

Lacus Clyne: She is Cagalli's best friend. She is a natural at volleyball and is very gifted at what she does. At Orb, she is known to be the most likely chosen representative but Cagalli was chosen instead. Her jealousy leads to the woeful separation between them both. (Age: 16, Height: 158 cm)

Athrun Zala: He is Lacus' fiancé. He is unable to continue going to Aegis because of his father's sudden illness and their inability to pay both the medical and school expenses. He works in a ramen store owned by his father. (Age: 16, Height: 170 cm)

Kira Yamato: He is a friend of both Lacus and Athrun. He has a crush on Lacus. (Age: 16, Height: 165 cm)

Patrick Zala: He is the father of Athrun. His wife is already dead and is presently a single parent.

Mu La Flaga: He is the coach at Orb who antagonizes Le Creuset's methods.

Nicol Amalfi: Insanely genius volleyball captain, killed in a car accident.

Rau Le Creuset: Mysterious masked coach of the Institute whose training is painful and direct. He and La Flaga have an interesting past together and La Flaga hates him for it.

Flay Allster: She is a volleyball player from Helliopolis who won't listen to Cagalli when she was chosen as team captain. (Age: 16, 162 cm)

Mirialla Haw: She is a volleyball player from Zaft, who becomes Cagalli's friend. (Age 16, 159 cm)

Murrue Ramius and Natarle Badgiruel: They are both assistant coaches at the Institute

Ledonir Kisaka: He is Cagalli's guardian.

Mayura Labatt, Juri Wu Nien, Asagi Caldwell are all volleyball players coming from Aegis.

Aegis, Orb, Helliopolis and Zaft are all different schools.

The Institute is a special training school on . They need to pass through a screening process and only the best are allowed to enter the school.

Volleyball Team name: Destiny


	2. Chapter 1

Team Destiny

By dee1600

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny. This is inspired from a Japanese drama I watched entitled "Women's Volleyball Team No. 1". Some actual scenes from the drama might be patterned here.

Slapping the ball in mid-air, the blonde girl jumped and hit it hard enough to reach the inside line of the volleyball court. A sound of whistle from their coach La Flaga called the end to the game and the flag pointed to their side of the team.

"Nice one, Cagalli!" shouted Midori, the team captain. All her other volleyball teammates huddled and slapped their hands together with her. That was the best spike she had done in this game. Their coach then made another whistle and called out "Everybody! To your formations!" And everybody lined out single file, facing the coach.

Every time Coach La Flaga did this, it meant that he had important announcement to make. However, today's announcement was going to be different from all the others that concerned with practices and training. Everyone stood straight and waited with abated breath for their coach to speak. The air was tense with anticipation. All the players wondered who the Institute had chosen as their representative for Orb this year.

Every year, the Institute would gather the best high school volleyball players to represent the Earth's volleyball team. Only one representative from each school would be chosen, based on their previous volleyball performances in the past two years. They wondered who it would be this year.

Their coach was at the moment, tearing the engraved seal on the envelope. He then opened the letter and read out loudly, "To Orb Academy's Coach La Flaga: Every year, the institute trains the best volleyball players in the school. For this year, the Institute has selected… Ms. Cagalli Yula Attha to represent your school."

Everyone then turned their eyes on Cagalli who was as shocked as the rest of them. She had never expected to be picked by the Institute. La Flaga then continued, "We hope that Ms. Attha would accept this invitation. Attached to this letter is her pass to the Institute…"

The rest of the coach's words were then blurred by Cagalli's thoughts. _What? Is this really happening?_ She was shocked at first, then elated by the news. It has been her life long dream to enter the Institute. And now her dream had finally come true. She can't wait to go home and pack her bags.

Their coach's voice calling her name brought her out of her stupor. 

"Cagalli, get your pass. The rest of you clap your hands and congratulate Ms. Attha for becoming the school's representative."

Silence filled the room until Lacus Clyne started clapping her hands. The rest then followed to Lacus' movement but their eyes glared at Cagalli menacingly and their mouths were set in a grim line. On their way out, some members of the team whispered to each other.

"_Cagalli? To represent Orb?"_

"_This must be a joke Why did the Institute choose her?"_

"_How about Lacus? Wasn't she the best spiker on our team?"_

"_Everyone. That's enough."_

"_But Captain.."_

Captain Midori eyed them and told them succinctly. "There would be no more discussion about this. Just accept it --- Cagalli is the representative for Orb. We should all be proud of her." This left the members miffed. The older members believed that Lacus should be the one. The younger members on the team believed that they were better players than Cagalli. Cagalli was just an average volleyball player. Although she had a lot spirit, she was not the best spiker in the school. Furthermore, it was Lacus who set the pace for them. Besides, Cagalli was only beginning to be part of the starting line-up of their team. How could it be that she was chosen? The whole idea was crazy.

Coach La Flaga, on the other hand, was very suspicious as to why Cagalli was chosen by the Institute. Although Cagalli had potential, it was still too early to consider her a part of the elite team. However to show his support and somehow to reassure himself that Cagalli would be fine, he placed his left hand on Cagalli's shoulder and said: "Make our school proud." Cagalli nodded enthusiastically and cried: "I will, Coach."

Handing Cagalli her pass, he once again rooted for her, but he could not remove the sinking feeling he felt. This is all wrong.

As Cagalli was going out, she saw Lacus waiting for her at the door. "Let's go, Cagalli." Cagalli then ran to her friend. Lacus then gave her a smile.

"Congratulations, Cagalli!"

"Thank you, Lacus!"

Ever since they were kids, Lacus had always been better. She was a consistent honors student and was very popular with people. She was also very friendly to everybody and somehow being with her always made everyone at ease. She was also a very good volleyball player. In fact, like Cagalli, going to the Institute was also _her_ dream. It had always been her dream.

They both walked all the way to Cagalli's house. Lacus' home was just a few blocks away.

"Why don't you stay and let's have a sleep over?" Offered Cagalli.

Lacus smiled. "Sure."


End file.
